Path of Radiance
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Crossover with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Bobby leaves Courtney on First Earth to find Mark, while he goes to the Territory of Tellius.


It's time for the first ever Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance crossover with Pendragon. You excited? Meh. Didn't think so. If you've never played Path of Radiance, I highly suggest you get it. It's a very good game. Anyway, if you've played it before, or just don't care, you can go ahead. I've only played Path of Radiance, so all the FE Vets should be disappointed I don't know shit about the Black Knight. For kicks, I might even make him Saint Dane. Who knows?

This is set after The Quillian games. Only thing that changed is that Ibara is officially nonexistent. Too bad. I liked Siry. But then, he could be the traveler on Tellius too.

Hmmm….

For now, I have three ideas for the traveler. I still haven't decided. First is Siry. (Of course) one of the other choices will officially take Remudi out of the story as well, but that's okay. The other can pretty much squeeze in. (NONE are OC's)

That's it. Enough rambling. Let's start this little sucker.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Path of Radiance, or Pendragon. They own me. (Especially Path of Radiance, DIE YOU MOTHER#$$%# RIDER!)

…………………………………………………………………..

Journal number 28#

Tellius

Courtney, I hope you found Mark. Because we're probably screwed. I mean to say, this entire territory is already at war. I mean, the entire CONTINENT. As far as I know, the continent of Tellius is the only major body of land on this territory. Pretty strange, huh? It's not like Pangea or whatever it was called back in the Jurassic period or whatever. There are people here. And they're fighting. The thing is, they're not fighting for any good reason whatsoever. And the thing is… I accidentally got enlisted. Well… not really enlisted. I'd explain, but let's just go back to the beginning.

I left you on First Earth to find Mark. I hope you found him. Saint Dane might- and probably will- bring Dado's here. As I called out my destination's name, I had no idea what I was getting into.

The Flume ride was as normal as ever. Well, at least as normal as it was after the Veelox incident. The visions astounded me, both good and bad. Good because it was really cool. Bad, well, because they weren't supposed to happen. I recognized several of the pictures. Skimmers from Cloral, Gigs from Eelong, I even saw something that looked like a baseball game from Second Earth. There were many pictures I didn't recognize, but let's just get to the story.

The flume ride ended as flume rides are supposed to end. It dropped me off, and went silent. The light went away, and it was like nothing had happened.

I take a look around at this new territory of Tellius.

I appeared to be underground. Big surprise. It was extremely dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I waited for my eyes to adjust.

I really, really hoped a quig wouldn't jump out and attack me. That would suck. I could barely see. I couldn't hear any growling, so I just assumed there were no quigs around… at the moment. I decided to wait for my eyes to adjust, and then leave. I waited for a few minutes. With my eyesight slightly better, I noticed the clothes. Gingerly I picked them up.

The Clothes were a bit premodern. They certainly looked old-fashioned, but they felt like a different story. The shoes were actually sandals. As I put on my clothes, I noticed something.

It was a sword. Apparently, for some reason, the acolyte's thought it was okay for me to carry around a freakin' SWORD.

It wasn't a very big sword. I'm not an expert on swords, so I have not idea what kind it is. It's not very big. Apparently it's meant to be used with one hand. Like… a fencing sword? I have no idea. I picked it up and poked it with my finger. Yeah, it was sharp. I hoped it would be enough for the quigs. If it was a big quig, like say, a dinosaur, this thing wouldn't do much good. However, smaller quigs, like maybe... giant bugs or man-eating bunnies would be fair game. Unless they had impossible to breach armor or something. I looked around for the scabbard, and when I found it, I know looked like a samurai guy or something when I put it on.

Now, to get it out here.

I searched for the stupid way out for a while. The only way I could see seemed to be a small hole in the wall. If I crawled, I should be able to squeeze through. However, it could also be easily a solid wall and… ouch.

I got on my belly and looked through the crack, or hole, or whatever. I thought I could see a bit of light. Well, here goes. I crawled through the crack in the wall without much difficulty.

When I got through, I turned around and noticed the characteristic Star symbol for the flumes right over the hole. So the door here was just a hole in the wall? Well, I guess it also could've have been underwater or something.

I walked toward the bit of light I noticed earlier. The reason why I didn't first see it when I first got here was simple. There was a hole in the ceiling. Was it possible to climb up?

Yes. Stupid Question. I saw a rope- that seemed to be crafted from vines- Hanging there.

I pulled on the rope, checking its toughness. It didn't break, so it was obviously more secure than it first appeared. I decided it would be best to climb fast, otherwise it might snap if I held on to long. I prepared myself, and scurried up the rope as fast as I could. The rope surprised me again, since it didn't even show signs of tearing. As I pulled myself up the rope, I realized that this was simply a different colored rope. Maybe because they found ropes made of this stuff to be stronger? It sure didn't feel like any other rope I'd ever felt. As I mentioned before, it must be the materials used to make it.

As I reached the top, I found that the rope was attached to a tree branch. A thick one fortunately. I climbed up and took my first look at Tellius.

I was on a hill. I was overlooking miles and miles of open country that seemed like farmland. I saw something that looked like a village below, but it was only a few huts. There was also a river flowing nearby, I could see several dam's keeping the river back. It seemed they were there for irrigation purposes, and to prevent flooding. The Farmland was on much lower ground then the village, so my guess was that the dams were there to prevent over irrigating the crops. There was also… a castle. No, more like a fort. It was built into another hill apparently. I'm not sure why I didn't notice something like that right away. I was wondering what to do now, but then…

I heard a growl.

Crap. It sounded small, but that didn't matter. That growl could only mean one thing:

Quigs.

I hate these guys.

I turned around to see…

A giant cat. No, not a panther, not a tiger, just an oversized house cat. I'm serious. I would have laughed, except it wanted to eat me.

Its yellow eyes flashed at me, and I readied my sword. I wondered if I should just climb the tree. But this was a cat. A really big cat, sure, but I'm pretty sure it could climb trees just as well as its smaller, much cuter, counterpart.

The giant fur ball eyed me like a was an oversized mouse or something. I realized that to this kitty, that's what I was.

The quig leaped. Damn, that thing was fast! Thing is, it jumped over me, confused, I turned around.

The thing is, I lowered my sword when I did that. The Cat took advantage of that. It pounced on me, and used its paw to knock the sword out of my hand.

This action confused me greatly. I mean, it's a FREAKIN' CAT. How the hell did it know how to do that? Although I was surprised, I didn't forget Loor's lessons. The 'Use the Force' Crap or whatever. I knocked the cat off me, and sprang for my sword. Which, annoyingly enough, was on the edge of the hole I had just climbed out of. And beginning to fall. Well, crap.

What happened next is confusing to me.

I rushed toward the sword, grabbed it, and then I sensed the cat coming back. Leaping through the air. I turned around, and stabbed the damn thing. The Cat didn't know what hit it. I had stabbed it through the stomach, but it still wasn't done. Enraged, the cat hit my hand with its claws, so I was forced to let go of the sword. It then BIT me, on the Shoulder. It hurt. I was bleeding everywhere. The stupid cat wouldn't let go. Idiot. My neck was right over the hole now. I then got a crazy idea.

This cat was light. Strong, but light. I noticed the tree branch the rope was on. I'd have to judge this perfectly.

I rolled over backwards, taking both myself and the quig into the hole.

The quig was so surprised I had done something so stupid it let go. As soon as it did, I grabbed the rope. By pure luck. The quig cried out as it fell. Even though cat's always land on their feet, I was fairly certain it was dead. I knew it couldn't climb back out. There wasn't anything to put its claws into. I climbed out of the hole, exhausted. I had lost a freakishly amount of blood. If it wasn't for my healing ability, I'd be dying by now. I'd probably die anyway, if there was another of these things around.

My only option was to go to the village.

Each step hurt like a bitch. I thought I'd die.

Of course, I didn't die. The thing is, I tripped. Like an idiot. Apparently I knocked myself out. I woke up a few times during this period, but didn't really try to stay awake. I liked being unconscious. It felt good. Of course, I was found. Weirdly enough, I was conscious when this happened.

I heard something whooshing overhead. I hoped it wasn't Saint Dane in Raven form to peck my brains out. That would suck. Fortunately, it wasn't Saint Dane. At least, I didn't think so. It seemed to be more than a few of these whooshing sounds. So unless all the other travelers turned traitor and joined Saint Dane and they all learned how to turn into freakishly large ravens, it wasn't him.

I heard something hit the ground.

Whatever it was, it was big, and coming over to me.

I heard another of these things come over to me. And another. And Another. There seemed to be at least six of them.

"Who is it?"

"Villager, obviously. Who else would it be?"

"Jill, Jill… are you stupid or something? Nobody in this Village is dressed like that!"

"Why you-"

"Captain, what do you think?"

Silence.

"Captain?"

"What? Oh yes. Training's over. Go back to base."

"What about this guy?"

"Oh." Something hit the ground. I assumed it was a person, because it wasn't as heavy as the thing that just landed.

"It's not a time to be sleeping when you're bleeding to death boy."

"Oh yeah, like your one to talk, captain."

"Shut up. So… Bleeding boy, what happened?" I assumed he was talking to me, so I mumbled.

"Cat… thing… can't get up…"

"Oh. Well… then… One more training exercise! If you can get this guy back to Base WITHOUT accidentally killing him, I may decide to-"

I dropped off. Again.

I'd like to go into more details, but, at the moment, I'm going to war. I'll write again soon. I promise.

End of Journal 28#

A/N: I suck. I'm pretty sure I screwed up a bunch of crap here, but hey. It's fan fiction. You can get away with pretty much anything. Anyway, Review please.


End file.
